


Бинарные сердца

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Demons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: Иногда волшебство начинается в то мгновение, когда всё заканчивается. Когда ты возвращаешься, хотя на самом деле не уходил. А расставался лишь для того, чтобы достать Небу и звёзды, и планеты, и мерцание галактик… И конфеты!
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 12





	Бинарные сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор, флафф и огромное притяжение — наслаждайтесь.
> 
> Бинарный — предполагающий наличие двух компонентов.
> 
> Бинарная (двойная) звезда — система из двух гравитационно связанных звёзд, обращающихся по замкнутым орбитам вокруг общего центра масс.
> 
> Per aspera ad astra — через тернии к звёздам (лат.)
> 
> Uru — Binary Star.
> 
> Приятного чтения!
> 
> Всё сияние звёзд — моим сияющим читателям! 
> 
> И отдельное спасибо для Grace Rafferti, потому что звёзды сошлись!

Всё происходит неуловимо и почти незаметно, а ещё до банальности обычно.

Они расстаются как большинство людей — спокойно, равнодушно и без особых душевных терзаний — хотя вот уже несколько десятилетий (а в случае Себастьяна и столетий) ими не являются вовсе. 

И предшествует этому целая цепочка событий…

Времена меняются, и разница между демонами состоит лишь в том, что Себастьян принимает перемены со скрипом, а Сиэль неожиданно перестаёт волноваться из-за того, что изменения происходят так быстро, и отправляется в увлекательное путешествие за новыми знаниями, которые сыплются со всех возможных сторон.

В один прекрасный день он неожиданно понимает, что хотел бы оказаться ближе к небу, и начинает поглощать астрономию в гигантских объёмах, штудируя при этом все подходящие для данной цели источники, которые могут такую информацию дать. В то время как Себастьян — до сих пор элегантный, консервативный и старомодный до кончиков ногтей — остаётся верен одной лишь выпечке и поддержанию эстетического шарма эпохи королевы Виктории в их весьма современной, к слову, лондонской квартире. 

Они существуют бок о бок и проводят вместе дни напролёт, но порой Сиэлю отчётливо кажется, что Себастьяна не интересуют ни его новоприобретённые интересы, ни он сам. Двое просто вращаются рядом, занятые каждый своим, но на сближение не идут. А время от времени у Сиэля даже создаётся стойкое впечатление, что Себастьян и вовсе… будто чего-то ждёт. 

— Почему? — однажды вечером спрашивает он, опустившись в кресло.

— Чтобы стать ближе к звёздам, — туманно излагает Сиэль, устраиваясь поудобней среди набросанных прямо на пол подушек, и в этот раз ему даже не читают нудные нравоучения о том, что милорд сидит к телевизору непозволительно близко.

А через несколько дней после этого короткого разговора Сиэль с изумлением отмечает, что сфера интересов Себастьяна, кажется, несколько изменилась.

Он сдвигает к переносице острые брови и вымученно нажимает на кнопки — вместо привычных шахмат Сиэль видит на письменном столе новенький ноутбук, в содержимом которого Себастьян отчаянно пытается разобраться. Зачем так мучать себя, Сиэль спросить так и не решается (в конце концов есть личные границы), поэтому просто ему не мешает и возвращается к любимым галактикам, созвездиям и кометам. 

И если вначале Сиэль был готов дать Себастьяну нужный совет, то потом всё меняется настолько кардинально, что остаётся только скромно отступить в сторону вместе с предлагаемыми мнениями. 

Не проходит и месяца, как Себастьян выходит на недосягаемый уровень, и вместо привычных компьютерных окон Сиэль всё чаще видит сети блестящих коммуникаций, части неизвестных микросхем и куски сложных таинственных чертежей.

А потом Себастьян меняет свой древний (словно игрушечный) мобильник на дорогущий гибкий смартфон и предлагает Сиэлю немного прогуляться. 

И что-то даже искрит у последнего в груди…

Однако совсем ненадолго. 

Заброшенная электростанция, что расположена за городской чертой, покрыта вековой пылью и по мнению Сиэля вполне может стать прекрасной декорацией для антиутопического фильма о восставшей из небытия армии зомби. 

— Это... ну знаешь... не совсем то, чего я ожидал, — роняет Сиэль на ходу, уныло петляя в лабиринте гулких и безжизненных металлических коридоров. 

— Per aspera ad astra! — торжественно провозглашает Себастьян, а затем азартно перещелкивает неработающими выключателями и лезет под стол, почти полностью скрываясь среди пыльных мотков проводов. 

А Сиэль теряется в догадках о том, почему Себастьян притащил сюда и его. И в это тоскливое мгновение с отчаянной грустью думает о том, что плевать он хотел и на тернии и даже на звёзды… 

Но иногда Сиэль, наоборот, прекрасно его понимает — у Себастьяна тоже бывают периоды затухания, когда он, побросав все гаджеты, закрывается в кухне и снова взбивает, перемешивает, печёт. А после этого (даже если особого внимания Сиэлю так и не достаётся) пироги он всё равно получает отменные.

К слову, он и сам предпочёл бы остаться в веке девятнадцатом, если бы имелась такая возможность. Тогда всё было намного привычней и проще. Находить наивных контрактёров, например. 

А не таких оригиналов… Как в прошлый раз.

***

Пару недель тому назад он справедливо решает, что ночной клуб — это весьма подходящее место для того, чтобы устроить небольшой душевный ужин. И поскольку посетителям подобных заведений постоянно чего-нибудь не хватает (денег, острых впечатлений, необычных запретных забав) Сиэль полагает, что точки соприкосновения с будущим господином найдёт точно. 

И хотя Себастьяну эта идея не кажется настолько удачной, он всё же решает составить Сиэлю компанию, чтобы немного развеяться вместе с ним. Однако надолго его не хватает. После мгновенного перемещения в пространстве бывший дворецкий наотрез отказывается покидать подворотню, встретив очередную любовь — облезлого черепахового кота. На что Сиэль только страдальчески закатывает глаза и отправляется в обитель развлечений, разноцветного дыма и мелькающих огней в гордом одиночестве. 

Не проходит и десяти минут, как он присматривает впечатляющий призрачный клубок, который манит своей неповторимой пестротой. А затем выискивает незнакомца в толпе и морально готовится соблазнить новую душу, для чего даже воспламеняет рубиново-красным глаза и решается продемонстрировать вселенной небольшие симпатичные клычки. 

— Желаешь ли ты заключить контра… — начинает Сиэль без лишних предисловий, когда выбранный силуэт движется прямо к нему, и осекается.

Понимая, что ЭТО он брать уже не хочет.

В поле зрения попадает живое воплощение всех немыслимых мировых тенденций, завёрнутое в блестящую мишуру и километры неонового скрипучего пластика. 

— Линзы — крутяк! — одобрительно объявляет Гламур, пропуская предложение Сиэля мимо ушей, после чего развязно закидывает ногу на ногу, вольготно присаживаясь у барной стойки.

Высоченные ядовито-розовые ботиночки отчаянно напоминают Сиэлю горячо любимые сапоги Себастьяна. Только сшитые из радужной, осыпанной блёстками шкуры невезучего единорога.

— Слышь, «Коронный Номер» мне!

Бармен бодро кивает в ответ и жестом фокусника выставляет на стол пластиковую табличку, сообщающую о том, что за самый дорогой и навороченный коктейль здесь платят отдельно и вперёд.

— Да без проблем! 

На столешницу летит веер купюр и в шейкер сразу отправляется маринад из-под оливок, щедрая порция рома, нечто очень смахивающее на клубничный йогурт, странный фиолетовый лёд и горсть фундука. После чего творец дорогостоящих напитков немного пляшет с закрытым цилиндром (больше похоже на укус пчелы в пятую точку, вот что об этом думает Сиэль) и сливает в стаканчик этот явно неповторимый шедевр. Припорошив вспенившуюся макушку крупной морской солью и разноцветными мармеладными мишками, он торжественно втыкает туда полосатую трубочку и передаёт заказ слегка заскучавшему любителю последних писков — а также криков и воплей — моды. 

— За кутюр! — пафосно сообщает тот и подносит к напомаженным губам бокал.

— Ага, — апатично роняет Сиэль, окончательно смирившись с неизбежным и перестав пускать демонические силы на поддержание устрашающего потустороннего облика.

А затем Гламур делает глоток, величественно раскидывает руки в стороны, словно павлин роскошный хвост, после чего синеет и валится на пол.

Пока Сиэль автоматически пересчитывает все пролетающие перед глазами стразы, побрякушки и пирсинговые колечки, чудо в перьях, кажется, издыхает в последнем полёте, заодно унеся с собой в загробный мир все возможные идеи и замыслы для будущих модных трендов. 

— Линзы — крутяк. — Раздаётся сзади голос. 

Совсем другой: тихий, вкрадчивый и прямо сейчас — чрезвычайно насмешливый.

— Пойдём домой, — устало вздыхает Сиэль, отчётливо понимая, что Себастьян вернулся слишком рано, отчего и стал молчаливым свидетелем позорной во всех смыслах сцены.

Сиэль с благодарностью принимает поданную руку, цепляясь за любезно предложенный локоть, и пока они медленно пробираются к выходу, замечает, что бездыханное тело любителя напитков погорячее мгновенно уносят секьюрити. После чего в одночасье понимает, что коронный номер, видимо, состоит в том, чтобы остаться в живых после поглощения этой явно внеземной субстанции.

Однако потом из-за внутренних дверей, уже скрывших процессию, начинают долетать истеричные крики, звон разбитого стекла и шум внезапной потасовки. Из чего Сиэль делает интересный вывод о том, что Гламур… всё-таки жив. 

И, более того, с успехом побеждает систему!

***

Ночные улицы заполнены включёнными фонарями, мигающими электронными вывесками, горящими прямоугольниками окон и дорожными знаками, которые теперь тоже подсвечиваются изнутри. 

Сиэль смотрит на расцвеченное небо, но, естественно, ничего не видит. Бескрайняя вышина плавает ледяными раздробленными кусками, на которых нет ни звезды. 

Поэтому он просто бесчувственно шагает вперёд и молчит. 

— Вы погрустнели… — через пару минут осторожно замечает Себастьян и Сиэль мрачно покачивает головой.

Быть демоном в новых реалиях оказывается не так-то просто. Сиэль даже красными глазами посверкать не может. Эту неотъемлемую демоническую способность тут же ставят под сомнение. К тому же постоянно встречаешь вокруг себя не обычных людей, а всяких там… ненормальных Гламуров. Что, конечно, также осложняет дело. 

— Может, хотите чай? Или кофе? Оно прекрасно бодрит. Или вам тоже сделать что-нибудь непонятное, но супермодное? — иронично завершает он, приподнимая аккуратную бровь. 

— Слушай, а что за тёмную гущу он туда добавил? Таким перламутровым ещё отливало… —любопытство внезапно перевешивает моральные страдания и Сиэль обращает на Себастьяна лицо, наполненное неподдельным и оттого живым интересом.

— Думаю, нефть, — авторитетно заявляет Себастьян, до сих пор с гордостью носящий титул главного мирового шеф-повара, а также кондитера и бармена.

— О! — округляет глаза Сиэль, а потом растерянно прибавляет. — И всё равно не подействовало…

— А вам бы ещё хотелось? 

— Я такое не ем, — с тоской замечает Сиэль, думая о том, что раз современные средства тут не помогают, возможно пригодится что-то старое и проверенное веками. Чеснок и солнечный свет, например. 

— Нет-нет, я не о вашем новом «друге», — в безмятежном голосе проскальзывает короткий мягкий смешок, и Себастьян добавляет. — Милорд, я про вас. Про «стать ближе к звёздам».

— Их здесь совсем не видно, — Сиэль замедляет шаг, а после останавливается посреди тротуара. 

Он и сам не помнит откуда это желание взялось, почему стало настолько важным? Но именно по последней причине фальшивые грани сейчас так остро режут по глазам.

Здесь нет ни одного настоящего блеска. 

Только беспросветная печаль, что наплывает и накатывает из непроглядных углов, возникает среди неверных теней и уже не прячется между стёртых серых границ.

— Быть по другую сторону… Этого мало, да? — подсказывает Себастьян. Сейчас — слишком чутко, но пытливо.

И впрямь. Простого поглощения становится мало. Сиэлю хочется выйти за пределы дома. В последнее время он упорно подумывает о том, чтобы отправиться на природу, куда-нибудь в лес или горы. И наблюдать там. Уйти в самую глубину — туда, где не фальшивая темнота.

Совсем недавно он даже рассказывал об этом Себастьяну и тот отговаривать его не стал.

Сиэль кусает подрагивающие губы, а Себастьян уже не спрашивает, а утверждает: 

— Вам бы хотелось посмотреть на них **_по-другому_**. 

— Да. Ещё ближе. — Честно признаётся Сиэль.

А потом забывает об этой ночи, потому что её вытесняет совсем другая.

Из неспокойной памяти никак не изглаживаются те странные последние минуты, проведённые вместе с Себастьяном…

***

В небольшой гостиной играет с тенями полумрак — горит только торшер. 

Себастьян держит в руках телефон и длинные тонкие пальцы стремительно касаются клавиш, двигаясь намного увереннее и быстрее, чем всегда.

— Я вернусь, — вдруг произносит он и поднимается с дивана.

Перед сапфировыми глазами горит индиговый экран, густо заполненный звёздами, — Сиэль не отрываясь смотрит Дискавери. 

— Когда достану... — едва слышно произносит Себастьян и замирает.

Он загораживает собой плазменную панель на стене, мешая смотреть, и Сиэль с явным недовольством машет туда-сюда рукой.

— Да-да… — пожав плечами, рассеянно замечает он, полностью поглощённый дивным телевизионным мерцанием, а потом добавляет: — И Марс мне прикупи.

Сжимая в ладони пульт, Сиэль лениво перекатывается на другой бок и затем переползает на то место, где мгновением раньше сидел Себастьян. Всё ещё примятое, уютное и тёплое. 

— Вы хотите Марс? — в дверном проёме, что ведёт в коридор, снова появляется растерянный Себастьян и впервые за долгое время пристально смотрит прямо на него. — Но зачем?! 

— Я, конечно, не знаю, но вряд ли он продаётся. Не исключаю такую возможность, что его можно заполучить в личное пользование, но... моих демонических сил вряд ли хватит на то, чтобы удержать раскалённый до предела...

«Прям королева драмы», — скучающе отмечает про себя Сиэль. 

Незачем разыгрывать тут спектакли, ведь Сиэль просто о небольшом одолжении попросил, а Себастьян смотрит так, будто его послали целую планету купить... Планету... 

О-о-о!

— Конфета такая, — сжалившись, поясняет Сиэль, чувствуя, что ему одновременно и смешно и немного грустно от того, что Себастьян прекрасно разбирается в новых технологиях, но при этом так отчаянно отстал от жизни в мелочах. — Возле кассы обычно лежит. 

— И конфеты, — с минутной запинкой кивает его поза... (вставьте нужное количество раз) вчерашний дворецкий, словно Сиэль впихивает ему дополнительную информацию, места для которой в перегруженном мозгу и так катастрофически нет.

А дальше происходит то, что, в общем-то, уже давным-давно произошло.

Марса Сиэль так и не видит. Как, впрочем, и Себастьяна.

Тот не возвращается ни через полчаса, ни через двое суток, ни через полгода.

И Сиэль, естественно, сразу ему звонит (в холодной трубке слышатся только шипение и гудки), но переживает при этом как-то мало. И надо бы, конечно, больше, однако на такое проявление чувств Сиэля так и не хватает.

Он только педантично подсчитывает, сколько Себастьяну лет. И сбившись где-то на восьмом столетии (на восемьсот пятьдесят седьмом году, если точнее), весьма справедливо решает, что этого вполне достаточно для самостоятельной жизни. После чего приходит к неизбежному выводу о том, что Себастьян не маленький, в общем… 

А значит — не пропадёт.

О том, каким образом такая резкая перемена в их отношениях отразится на нём самом, Сиэль подумать не успевает. Рекламная пауза подходит к концу, предвещая начало нового выпуска о неизведанных тайнах вселенной, а на кухне в полный голос надрывается закипающий чайник.

И всё вроде бы остаётся как обычно.

Вот только экранные звёзды...

Блестят уже совсем не так.

***

Короткое мелодичное треньканье мгновенно вырывает Сиэля из сна.

_«И звёзды»._

Сонно моргнув, видит он первое послание от Себастьяна несколько месяцев спустя. Проснувшийся было смартфон гаснет и Сиэль, переварив полученное смс, заторможенно думает о том, что Себастьян-то, судя по всему, жив и вполне себе здоров.

Кто бы сомневался. 

А ещё он, видимо, чувствует себя прекрасно, раз умудряется раздражать Сиэля даже на расстоянии…

Кто знает, в какие таинственные места его занесло? Может там приличное время дня, а у Сиэля, между прочим, всего пять утра! За окном весенняя темнота и водопадом сыплется промозглый дождь, отчего уже не графу совсем не хочется выползать из кровати до наступления этого — возможно, следующего? — лета.

— Ну-ну, — сладко зевает он и зарывается носом в одеяло. — Зачем так стараться-то?.. 

***

_«И планеты»._

Слишком невовремя замечает Сиэль пару месяцев спустя, с явным раздражением тыкнув разъярённым пальцем в тачскрин. А потом продолжает усиленно скрипеть зубами от злости, пытаясь не уронить свирепо шипящий тефлоновый круг и всё-таки сотворить оладьи.

Яростно проскакав около плиты на одной ноге, словно полоумный индеец, призывающий духов огня, Сиэль ненароком вспоминает о том, что даже обещанного Марса он так и не увидел. 

Какие там планеты! 

Себастьян ни карамели, ни нуги, ни шоколада из ближайшего магазина принести не может...

Завтракает Сиэль, естественно, один. 

Той самой прорезиненной подгоревшей медузой, что с таким трудом оторвал от сковородки, к которой ничего — ничего! — не должно прилипать!!! 

Надо бы жалобу написать. Правительству, например. Продают тут, понимаешь, такие некачественные сковородки, что ни один нормальный демон на них и блина сделать не может! О том, что ничего не выходит только у него, в то время как у Себастьяна блинчики выходили, как и всегда прекрасно, Сиэль, конечно, никому сообщать не собирается. Вот ещё, и без этой информации обойдутся.

«И сковородку!» — после небольших раздумий отсылает он Себастьяну.

А затем выгребает остатки яблочного джема из банки, размышляя о том, что всё же обидно… 

Что ответа он так и не получает. 

***

_«И мерцание галактик»._

Знакомится он с третьей весточкой тогда, когда совсем-совсем не ждет.

В парке холодно и тихо. Сиэль сидит на скамейке и задумчиво крутит в руке жёлтый осенний лист. Рядом только раскрытая книга, чьи страницы иногда треплет ветер. 

С огромным опозданием он думает о том, почему вообще всё так вышло. Именно так. Ведь в этой истории не было ни «прости», ни «прощай». Так вот. Бросил Сиэля на полдороги, значит. 

«Я вернусь, когда достану…» — проносится полузабытое в голове.

Ложь, конечно. 

Сиэль пожимает продрогшими плечами, плотнее завернувшись в незабудковый шарф. А потом вскидывает руки и напряжённо проводит по лицу, глотая разрежённый воздух. В это мгновение ему чудится, что растревоженные черты движутся вниз, а затем опадают, словно увядшие листья, оплывают, будто воск нагретой свечи. 

Ближе — никак.

До Себастьяна теперь как до неба. Он отправился в неизвестность, ушёл в никуда.

И там…

Отчаянно о Сиэле забыл.

***

_«И конфеты»._

Потерянно читает он.

Ему отвечает пронзительная тишина. 

На вечерней улице хлопьями валит снег (небо сегодня непрозрачное, беззвёздное), а Сиэль сиротливо греет ладони о кружку с какао и в который раз смотрит про космос… Только уже без звука.

Любимый Дискавери изливает на него новые потоки знаний (наверное…), после чего Сиэль вспоминает о том, что до сих пор не включил свет.

Стремительно и внезапно темнеет экран. В самом центре киношной вселенной крутится и вихрится воронка, жадно поглощая космические искристые сполохи и последнюю межзвёздную пыль. 

И звёзды, и планеты, и мерцание галактик…

— И конфеты, — растерянно и неловко повторяет он, думая о том, что Себастьян больше не вернётся. 

Всё пожирает громадная чёрная дыра.

Внутри разливается горечь — Сиэль слышит собственный голос, который упрямо зовёт темноту:

— Себастьян?..

***

Когда Сиэль возвращается в комнату с чашкой чая в руке, то понимает, что сегодняшняя программа телепередач вновь переменилась без его прямого участия.

Он видит тёмно-зелёный лиственный лес: высокие ясени и каштаны, раскидистые клёны и липы, после которых возникают разнообразные мостики и мосты, небольшие пруды и другие непременные атрибуты старинного сада. Японского, конечно же. 

Что Сиэля уже не удивляет вовсе.

Его звёзды пропадают неизвестно куда. Плазменный прямоугольник, прикреплённый к стене, благополучно сходит с ума ещё несколько дней тому назад и теперь с настырной регулярностью предлагает Сиэлю разнообразные сюжеты о Стране Восходящего Солнца. 

Но этот странный факт даже играет на руку — Сиэль до сих пор не расстаётся с упрямой мыслью о том, что хотел бы посмотреть на звёздное небо по-настоящему.

Что ж, Япония так Япония. Какая, в сущности, разница? Благодаря демонической способности перемещения в пространстве ему не составит особого труда оказаться в любой точке мира буквально за считанные секунды. 

А несколько дней спустя Сиэля болтает во мраке, как в громадном шейкере (отчего он даже со странной тянущей ностальгией вспоминает Гламура), и потом — что весьма ожидаемо — из всех возможных мест приземления он выбирает единственно возможный вариант.

***

Сиэль появляется там за полночь и несмотря на это одно из средоточий мировой астрономии — крупнейший город в центральной части острова Хонсю, встречает его чересчур оживлёнными улицами, толпами низкорослых людей, хаотично бегущих по сторонам, и нескончаемыми пробками.

Но Сиэлю нет до этого дела. Он просто находит самый высокий отель из всех возможных и выбрав комнату среди облаков решает для начала полюбоваться панорамой.

И Нагоя не спит вместе с ним. 

Как только Сиэль приникает к стеклу, то наблюдает море циркулирующих движений. Паутинные городские линии постоянно меняются, изгибаются и дробятся на поворотах. Стройные геометрические потоки разрастаются в бесконечность и чёрно-оранжевое полотно становится похоже на живую карту звёздного неба.

Он поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться окна…

А затем гаснет свет.

В мгновение ока обычная ночь начинает смахивать на вселенскую катастрофу или на Апокалипсис, случившийся сегодня. Остаются только крохотные точки передвигающихся машин. Невидимая властная рука одним движением стирает и бесконечные ленты дорог, и безграничную россыпь многоэтажек, и целый шар земной.

Внутри у Сиэля остаётся только одно.

Желание — стать ближе к звёздам.

А потом в непроглядной тишине слышится резкий щелчок.

Во тьме включается громкая связь. И мобильный оживает сам по себе, словно читая мысли.

— Ближе некуда, милорд. — Мягко произносит голос из трубки…

И просит о встрече.

***

В мире будущего Сиэль оказывается намного быстрее, чем ожидал.

Из торопливо надвигающейся со всех сторон темноты на него смотрит выпуклый и неживой фасеточный «глаз» — исполинский занесённый снегом металлический шар, плотно зажатый между двумя серебристыми небоскрёбами. *

И настолько впечатляет воображение небывалыми размерами, что демон упорно чувствует себя букашкой, которая готовится покорить Эверест…

Как только Сиэль подходит ко входу, площадь за спиной растворяется в черноте, а затем от тёмных стеклянных дверей плавно отделяется ещё более тёмная тень и вкрадчиво оглашает льдистую пустоту: 

— Милорд.

***

— Можно вашу руку? — не мешкая просит Себастьян, даже не потрудившись объяснить, что происходит. 

Словно они расстались вчера. Будто каждый знает всё сам.

А после неуверенного кивка неторопливо ведёт Сиэля за собой в механическую глубь.

— Куда мы? — тихо интересуется он в полутьме, пока Себастьян размеренно ступает вперёд, совсем не путаясь в туго сплетённом лабиринте музейных залов и отвечая лишь загадочной тишиной.

Они идут по закруглённым лестницам, что падают вверх, а после — резко вниз, и смотрят на то, как из полумрака выплывают слабо поблёскивающие гиганты: роботы с гладкими стальными боками, невероятные футуристические конструкции и астрономические приборы, призванные на Землю для того, чтобы открыть тайны вселенной. 

Все силы уходят только на то, чтобы дышать. Другое присутствие (уже полузабытое, но вместе с тем отчаянно знакомое) невероятно волнует Сиэля.

А потом Себастьян приводит его к двери, за которой скрывается неизвестность. 

— Мне бы хотелось... — расплывчато начинает он и разрешения уже не просит. — Сделать так.

Себастьян встаёт позади, отпустив его руку, а затем сильные ладони ложатся оробевшему Сиэлю на глаза и прикрывают собой закрытые подрагивающие веки.

Теперь он не видит, но всё равно движется вперёд, ступая по чему-то пружинистому и чуть мягкому. 

Сиэль позволяет себя вести и они становятся единым целым, неспешно приближаясь к неведомой цели. 

— Однажды вы сказали, — рождается рядом голос, — что хотели бы быть ближе к звёздам. 

Воздух меняется. Невероятная и всеобъемлющая пустота касается Сиэля абсолютно со всех сторон. Невесомая прохлада сладковатыми зефирными потоками льётся прямо на него и иллюзорно гладит по волосам, нежно течёт по открытой коже и невидимыми ласкающими хлопьями вихрится вокруг. 

Таинственный вакуум — приглушённый и необъяснимый — изучает и вглядывается прямо в него. Поглощает последние шорохи и растворяет неясные образы, которых и так нет. 

— _А я произнёс…_ **_Ближе некуда, милорд._**

С ним остаётся лишь неясное промедление.

И Себастьян. 

Что открывает Сиэлю глаза. 

***

Вокруг перевёрнутый океан из пылающих звёзд. 

Потому что не внизу — наверху!

И они двое… в самом сердце искрящейся вселенной. 

Грандиозный купол, что распростёрт над вскинутыми головами, переливается и блещет миллионами легчайших сверкающих туманностей, расцветающих пышными объемными бутонами; блистает серебром похожих на цепочки созвездий. На огромных световых панелях плавают и оживают планеты, эфемерно крутятся по спирали галактики, а местами — до невозможности ярко! — пульсируют квазары, утопая в вихрях ультрафиолетовых, янтарно-красных и палевых круговых течений. 

Громадный зал рождает столько разноцветных вспышек, что Сиэль мгновенно теряется в палитре струящихся оттенков и на короткое мгновение забывает о существовании Себастьяна.

— Ближе — некуда, но, если захотите, — негромко напоминает тот о себе. — Можно пройти насквозь.

Сиэль уже не смотрит вверх — Себастьян делает шаг и бережно кладёт руки ему на плечи. 

Тысячи многоликих радуг отражаются в глубоких антрацитовых зрачках, и прикосновение губ (такое желанное и уже совсем не далёкое) ведёт его за собой…

Через звёзды.

Которые Сиэль снова не видит.

Но зато чувствует.

Сквозь него проходят расплавленные звёздные вспышки и хрусткое рассыпчатое вращение небесных светил. Под закрытыми веками ломаются и сгорают горячие искристые пути, оставленные вереницами гладких зеркальных комет, а после возникают сполохи, молнии и зарницы. 

Другие глаза — электрический ток. 

И когда объятия рвутся, Сиэля озаряет внезапной догадкой.

— Это всё ты, да?! Ты погасил в городе свет, оставив его только здесь — в планетарии! И те странные штучки с телевизором?! Он словно подсказывал одну и ту же идею. А ещё… мой телефон, который сегодня включился сам по себе! 

— А вы очень проницательны, милорд, — спокойно, умиротворённо и очень устало отвечает Себастьян, после чего вздыхает и поясняет: — Хотя я слишком медлителен. И, возможно, в этом деле не особо-то хорош. 

— Но предсказать ваше появление именно здесь, как только перестал включаться телевизор, я всё же смог, — заключает он. 

Созвездия тают. Сиэль трёт глаза, но всё равно звёзды начинают стремительно расплываться, размазываться и стираться по краям. 

Ему нужно знать. Прямо сейчас, а иначе — конец! 

И наружу прорывается острое. Правдивое.

— Зачем ты так со мной?.. Вначале бросил, а теперь вернулся и… И всё это! — Сиэль обводит зал рукой. — Ради чего?!

— Бросил? — Себастьян смотрит на него с изрядной долей недоумения и добавляет. — Но я вас не бросал. Как можно? Вы не можете без меня, милорд. Ну, а я — без вас. Я всего лишь хотел показать вам это. 

Мониторами Себастьян управляет с телефона, хотя Сиэлю это, кажется, в принципе невозможным. А затем он, конечно, её узнаёт. Ровно на секунду выцветает часть кристаллической мозаики, и в середине исполинской полусферы появляется огромная двойная звезда. 

— Меня не было так долго лишь потому, что ваши обычные звёзды, милорд… показались мне недостаточными. — с разительной простотой поясняет Себастьян.

Лицо Сиэля искажается от понимания того, что волей случая они просто неправильно поняли друг друга — и это вновь обретённое знание, как солнце, пронизывает разум целиком.

Один не может существовать без другого, и с этим невозможно поспорить. Двое всегда находятся рядом и обращаются вокруг одного — единственно важного — центра притяжения, который говорит им о том, что Сиэль — это всегда Себастьян. А Себастьян — неизменно Сиэль.

И по этой единственно важной причине…

Они несут в себе прекрасные бинарные сердца. 

— Значит, ты вовсе не уходил, — мгновенно теряется он. — А я было подумал, что… 

Себастьян не дослушивает до конца. И прижимает к груди настолько мягко, что потрясённый притихший Сиэль чувствует себя пушинкой. Невероятно маленькой и, конечно, очень глупой. 

И звёзды, и планеты, и мерцание галактик, и конфеты.

Вот, чему он теперь доверяет. Вот то, во что Сиэль верит. 

— А почему ты сказал, что не особо хорош? — кротко шепчет он, хлопая ресницами. Длинными и всё же мокрыми немного.

— Не один нужный город, милорд. Ради вас… Я случайно обесточил Японию.

***

Сиэль очень долго (по крайней мере, так ему кажется) обнимает Себастьяна. 

Глубоко внутри появляется осознание того, что он не может, не хочет и даже боится его отпускать. Ощущая настолько правильное и непреодолимое притяжение, Сиэль готов простоять так целую вечность и намного-намного больше.

Вот что действительно важно, а остальное не имеет значения вовсе.

— Вот теперь всё в порядке? — по спине с невыразимой ласковостью скользит рука и в тихом голосе Себастьяна проскальзывает нежность. Глубокая, нескрываемая и смиренная. 

Всё другое… Неважно…

Хотя, минуточку.

— **_Нет._** — Громко заявляет Сиэль.

И отчаянно отступает на шаг, скрестив руки на груди.

Лицо Себастьяна темнеет. 

Сиэль пронзает его хмурым взглядом и, когда выдерживать драматичность паузы становится невозможно, выплёскивает наружу скопившееся за долгое время негодование: 

— _Где мой Марс, за которым я тебя посылал целый год тому назад?!_

Возмущенный вопль катится по залу, и растревоженный Себастьян мигом смягчается.

— Не только Марс, но и Млечный Путь, мой господин, — отойдя от Сиэля на несколько шагов, Себастьян склоняется над одним из зрительских кресел, поднимая с сиденья две большие коробки. 

Одну с конфетами в чёрно-красных обёртках и вторую — в снежно-голубых.

— А ты и вправду… не забыл, — широко раскрывает глаза Сиэль, смятенно принимая упаковки.

И вновь пытается обнять Себастьяна, но в этот раз мешают конфеты. 

— Мне жаль, — с грустью завершает Себастьян пару мгновений спустя, мельком взглянув на завибрировавший смартфон. — Но наше время истекло.

Его бывший дворецкий снова раздаёт высокотехнологичные команды и на одном из стеновых дисплеев появляется вид снаружи. 

Здание планетария медленно и непреклонно окружает полиция. 

— Себастьян — это дурацкий и, видимо, очевидный вопрос, но ты что… взломал и эту систему тоже?!

Себастьян невозмутимо пожимает плечами. 

— Оно и к лучшему. Чем быстрее мы растворимся, тем скорее вы попробуете долгожданный шоколад, милорд. 

Сиэль считает это весомым, но недостаточным аргументом. Ему бы хотелось полюбоваться на космос ещё немного. Однако Себастьян притягивает его к себе и добавляет в список ещё более весомую причину.

— И тем скорее мы сможем начать… — обольстительно предлагает он. — Вращаться ещё ближе.

А затем разрывает и без того фантастическую реальность новым поцелуем. 

— Попрощаемся по-английски? — интересуется Себастьян минутой спустя, старательно приглаживая встрёпанные сизые прядки и намекая на демоническое перемещение по мировой изнанке, которое можно совершить и прямо отсюда.

— Ты уверен?.. — с сомнением тянет Сиэль. В ультрамариновых зрачках зажигаются и крутятся пламенные лукавые искорки. — Себастьян, в эту особенную ночь тебе бы хотелось уйти отсюда тихо и незаметно? 

— Или красиво и незабываемо? — с ледяным спокойствием ставит финальную точку он.

***

Тёплая рука неторопливо проскальзывает по простыне, принимается задумчиво водить по чужому обнажённому бедру, а затем натыкается на горстку смятых фантиков и замирает — до невозможности сонный Себастьян приоткрывает глаза.

В номере — полусвет. Только сноп солнечных лучей разлетается из-за приоткрытых штор. 

Сиэль, на лице которого читается неприкрытое ничем счастье, восседает в центре двуспальной кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, и смотрит телевизор, с удовольствием прикусывая конфету. 

Вскоре он замечает, что проснулся Себастьян, и выпрямляет правую ногу. 

— До сих пор тайны Вселенной? — рассеянно интересуется Себастьян, поглаживая придвинутую специально для этой цели молочно-белую коленку. 

— Нет. Это новости. 

— Последние события, Себастьян, — заговорщически уточняет Сиэль, а затем с чувством чмокает его в нос и возвращается к завтраку мечты, целиком и полностью состоящему из конфет. 

По матрасу пробегает небольшая волна. Услышав последние слова, Себастьян заметно оживляется и пересаживается к резному изголовью, не забыв прихватить с собой Сиэля. 

После чего два демона устраиваются поудобней и начинают дружно впитывать происходящее по ту сторону экрана. 

— Веерное отключение электричества, произошедшее вчера по всей Японии, было прервано единичным и весьма примечательным инцидентом. Крупнейший научный музей города Нагоя подвергся нападению двух… двух… — ведущая пару раз моргает и злобно косится за камеру, поправляя наушник.

Сверхчувствительных демонических ушей касается визгливый шёпот, почти не читаемый по губам.

— Это шутка? — Нет, суфлёр в порядке. — Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — Просто продолжай читать. — Эту ахинею?! — Что на дисплее видишь, то и говори, я сказал! У нас серьёзный телеканал и прямой эфир! — Серьёзный?! Да это третьесортное кабельное… — Текст!!! ТЕКСТ ДАВАЙ!!! 

— Посмотрим видео с места событий, — проиграв неравную борьбу, обозлённо бросает она и видеоряд меняется.

Высотное здание оцеплено вереницей машин. 

Собранные до предела стражи порядка держат наготове автоматы. Затаившие дыхание корреспонденты не выпускают из рук камеры, коммуникаторы и планшеты, а напряжённые медики — чемоданчики по оказанию первой помощи. 

А затем неторопливо раскрываются двери и на замершей улице…

Торжественно появляется неопознанный летающий объект. 

Две коробки батончиков — Марс и Млечный Путь — степенно и важно проплывают мимо застывшей в крайней, последней степени недоумения толпы, а затем взмывают чуть выше и начинают медленно крутиться одна вокруг другой, осыпая притихшую толпу внушительным весёленьким фейерверком из синих и красных блёсток, словно с насмешкой копирующим цвета вращающихся полицейских мигалок. 

А через пару минут призрачное фантасмагорическое видение исчезает, растворяясь в полутьме, полиция наконец-таки приходит в движение и сюжет обрывается. 

— О том, что же всё-таки произошло, — массовая галлюцинация или чудо — мы спросим нашего сегодняшнего эксперта, профессора астрономии из Токийского университета.

Пожилой господин, сидящий напротив, нервно утирает платком вспотевший лоб и смотрит в камеру несчастными глазами, предвосхищая собственные будущие мучения на несколько ближайших минут. 

— Д-доброе утро, — нервно здоровается он, тем самым открывая беседу века.

— Пожалуйста, ваш комментарий. Что за таинственное явление мы только что пронаблюдали в этой поразительной по всем параметрам записи? — принимается хищно вгрызаться ведущая.

— С точки зрения астрономии? Имитацию д-двойной системы, я полагаю, или по другому бин-нарной звезды. Это происходит в тех случаях, когда два космических объекта обращаются вокруг общего…

— Нет-нет, я не об этом! — раздражённо перебивает она, теряя остатки терпения и начиная терзать жертву по полной. — Вы же видите, что это конфеты?! И что они плавают в воздухе сами по себе, будто танцуя, да ещё и рассыпают при этом искры?! 

— В-возможно, это мистификация. Простите, это н-не моя компетенция, — надрывно пыхтит несчастный знаток астрономии и трясущимися руками хватается за графин.

— Но с какой целью? Иначе говоря, зачем?! Кому понадобились подобные акции и что они хотели сказать этим миру?

Профессор наполняет стакан и сделав пару лихорадочных глотков, внезапно надувает щёки и хрипит, явно пытаясь что-то сказать. 

— Это непонятное цирковое представление? Или дело рук кибервзломщиков? А может, кроме отключения света, произошла ещё и техногенная катастрофа? Распыление ядовитого газа, например? — свирепо приподнимается с кресла журналистка, забрасывая бедолагу всё новыми и невероятными предположениями, на которые он просто обязан дать внятный ответ.

— И… и… — воду он уже не пьет и просто пытается завязать, развязать, а может задушить себя галстуком. 

— Инопланетное вторжение?! — яростно вопрошает она в попытке выйти на сенсацию, и профессор белеет, как полотно, хватаясь за сердце.

— Так что вы на это скажете?! — оголодавшим стервятником кромсает репортёрша. 

— Марс и Млечный Путь захватили планетарий!!! — не выдерживает он, вскакивая на ноги и оглашая студию диким первобытным криком. — И кажется… 

— ЧТО?! — рвёт и мечет она. 

— У меня инфаркт.

Светило науки падает навзничь, дикторша истошно орёт, камера дёргается из стороны в сторону, а затем кто-то прикрывает объектив бумагой. Редактор оглушительно вопит: «А-а-а, у нас никогда не было таких высоких рейтингов!!!» После чего картинка меняется и возникает весьма предсказуемое сообщение о том, что телевещание прервано по техническим причинам. 

Выключив панель, Сиэль подводит неутешительные итоги их вчерашней демонической активности.

— Себастьян… кажется там инфаркт.

— Сладкое может нанести непоправимый вред здоровью, — с умным видом изрекают в ответ.

— А ещё Марс и Млечный Путь захватили планетарий.

— Нельзя верить всему, что говорят в новостях, — продолжают философски наставлять его. — Лучше и впрямь переходите обратно на познавательные программы.

— К тому же у меня ноет спина и некоторые части тела в особ… В общем, всё болит.

— Мои глубочайшие извинения. В следующий раз нам стоит вести себя спокойнее и аккуратнее, всецело не поддаваясь влиянию душевного порыва. 

— В целом, я согласен с тобой по всем пунктам, — без лишних споров соглашается Сиэль и повисает звенящая тишина.

Они синхронно переглядываются. 

И одновременно переводят две пары глаз на прикроватную тумбочку, где находится причина мистического светопреставления, которая успела изрядно переполошить общественность: две обычные с виду картонные коробки, густо осыпанные васильковыми и вишнёвыми сполохами. 

— Обратно в Лондон? — спрашивает Себастьян чуть погодя. 

— Да. В смысле, нет! — с жаром протестует Сиэль, пытаясь выскользнуть из объятий, когда другие руки ещё крепче сгребают его в охапку. — Я не могу перемещаться в таком виде!!! 

— Вы правы, для начала стоит одеться. 

— А ещё забрать и мои вещи тоже! — командует Сиэль, напоминая Себастьяну о том, что его комната вообще-то находится в другом отеле. 

— К тому же я бы хотел ещё немного побыть ближе к небу и полетать, — завершает он, оглядывая ковёр в поисках второго носка.

А через некоторое время Себастьян, уже одетый с иголочки и занятый организацией билетов на самолёт, неожиданно отвлекается от дела, отложив в сторону ноутбук. 

— И кстати, милорд. Я не понял одно… 

Он замирает на пару секунд, снова глядя в свой смартфон, после чего заинтригованно выдаёт: 

— Что значит ваше… «И сковородку!»

**Author's Note:**

> — * Самый большой планетарий мира — это Nagoya City Science Museum, который находится в японском городе Нагоя, расположенном в префектуре Айти.
> 
> Обложку можно посмотреть здесь — https://fanfics.me/fic140354
> 
> Спасибо за чтение! Не забывайте об отметках «нравится», добавлении в коллекции и небольшом ответном "спасибо" в комментариях для вашего автора.


End file.
